piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Will's Guide for Mastering Privateering
Screenshot 2011-03-21 12-49-42.jpg Screenshot 2011-03-19 10-58-12.jpg Screenshot 2011-03-19 10-58-02.jpg Screenshot 2011-03-25 13-38-22.jpg Screenshot 2011-03-25 13-37-25.jpg Screenshot 2011-03-15 16-59-29.jpg Broadsides.jpg Header 468x189b.gif Mariner_clearer.png Lieutenant_clearer.png Commander_clearer.png Captain_clearer.png Commodore_clearer.png Vice_Admiral_clearer.png Admiral_clearer.png Screenshot 2011-05-29 21-51-05.jpg Screenshot 2011-05-29 21-51-42.jpg Screenshot 2011-05-29 21-50-25.jpg Screenshot 2011-05-29 21-50-18.jpg Basics Privateering is one of the many fun activities offered in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. First of all, the player must pick the side for which they want to privateer for- the Spanish or the French. The Spanish Privateers own the island of Isla De La Avaricia, which was founded by their leader, Captain Garcia de Avaricia. The French Privateers own the island of Ile D'Etable De Porc , which was founded by their leader, Pierre le Porc. Both of these warlords focus constantly on acquiring more territory, more gold, and more men to take up arms against the opposite island. TIPS﻿ *Fire your deck guns at the water line (the part of the hull just above the water) to do the most damage. Rounds hitting too far up do less damage. *Your fighting style and crew size may determine what kind of ship you want. Galleons have the most armor, but are the slowest. Frigates have the most deck guns and have to widest firing arcs. Sloops have the greatest speed. *Light Sloops, though very weak, are VERY hard to hit, making them very effective sometimes in privateering. Using a light sloop with only one person is mostly called soloing. Sometimes, higher levels will use Light Sloops with Fury which has been proved very successful. *Firebrand ammunition not only does damage, but smoke from the fires may blind gunners. Also, Firebrand sets fire to the opposing ship's hull. *Fury rounds may also blind gunners. It is also the most effective ammunition to take out a ship in under three seconds. *Grape Shot rounds are used for slowing down ship repair, as well as damaging the enemy ships in Privateering. If enough rounds are fired and they land successfully, you could take out the crew of the enemy ship; grape shot injures anyone on board if it hits. *Thunderbolt rounds can hit enemies from tremendous distances.They are mostly used on sails or during chases. *When repairing, try and get away from the battle. Keep a sharp eye out for enemies sneaking up on you. *Use your Take Cover, Open Fire, Ramming Speed, Full Sail, and Come About skills wisely. *Stay away from the enemy port while their ships are under protection shields. You can't damage them, but THEY CAN DAMAGE YOU. *Once you move your ship, your protective shield goes away. Don't move until you're ready to engage the enemy. Another clever tactic, if the enemy is close to your island, is to shoot rounds at them while in your shield. *When performing quests where you must collect damage points or sink ships WITHOUT sinking, discretion may warrant abandoning ship, instead of staying to sink and having to start over. *A powerful tactic is to have high level gunners at the front of a Frigate. Have them all load Explosive rounds. Then, ram an enemy ship with Ramming Speed. Use Open Fire and have them all fire their Explosives into the enemy ship. *You no longer have to shoot firebrand ammo if the enemy ship uses take cover. Instead, the ammo that you are using does less damage than usual. *If you see a light sloop, DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN- many ships underestimate them. The light sloops can sink a war frigate given enough time, because they are so hard to hit. *WARNING - Ship PvP can cause MAJOR lag and can cause a computer to disconnect from POTCO. If you have an older computer, just be careful when getting into fights with multiple ships at a time. *A good strategy for light sloops that are going up against War Galleons is to go right up to the ship. That way, the gunners AND broadsides can't hit you. *Starters can help you determine how strong your foe might be... keep an eye on it. *A lone pirate in a light sloop can have a bounty of 10 yet a lone pirate in a war frigate can have a bounty of 9, so don't always expect for an easy prey just because it has a low bounty! *Last but not least, when engaging enemy ships that are not moving, try and pull up behind or in front of them so the gunners and broadsides cant hit you, but you can hit them. This is an effective tactic because some hulls are vulnerable in these areas. *If you want to do svs, but you want to fight other ships, try an ideal server. Often times, on a quiet server, friends will do svs with eachother, but just sink each other over and over to build up bounty. Many pirates will ask politely, for the intruding pirate to move to another server. If you ARE the intruding pirate, it is in your best interests to either leave those ships alone, or find another server to play on if that is not what you desire. Firing on a pirate after they've asked you not to politely qualifies as rude behavior and is grounds for being reported and possibly being banned. Category:Guides